


Better left unsaid!

by Malex4ever



Category: IT, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adults, After Chapter 1, Age Up, Angst, Before and during chapter 2, Everyone lives, Fix It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Young Love, Young kids, different POV, pennywise is still here, teenage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malex4ever/pseuds/Malex4ever
Summary: What happens after It. How did all the losers leave Derry. Did anything ever happen between Richie and Eddie. How was it after Pennywise? Did they really believe they destroyed him for good?Follow the losers 2 years after there defeat against pennywise leading up to all their goodbyes and being reunited 27 years later to defeat Pennywise for good.Or the fic where you get a lil in between and Chapter 2 tho It’s a lil different and everyone lives!





	1. The start

Eddie stood outside the theater looking down at his watch as the minutes ticked by. Stan and Mike were chatting about the ‘rare’ bird Stan found this morning as Bill and Ben we’re discussing the history homework. Eddie paced up and down before he walked over to Bill and Ben.

“Where is he?” Eddie asked causing everyone to look to him. “He promised he’d be here at 7:15, 7:15” Eddie exclaimed pointing to his watch then shoving it in Ben’s face.

“Eddie. It’s 7:20 and I’m sure THEY will be here at any moment” Stan stated, exaggerating on the ‘they’ as Ben carefully pushed Eddie’s arm away from his face.

“Stan, I don’t need your condescending tone. I didn’t include Bev because it’s most likely Richie’s fault” Stan rolled his eyes as Bill and Ben laughed.

“I’m sure they have a perfectly good reason as to why they are running a little late Eddie” Mike said as Eddie glanced over to him and sighed but nodded. 

“I think you juh-juh-just want Richie there to hold your hand for the scary parts” Bill said smiling at Eddie as he felt the blush spread across his face. Eddie glared over to him as he pushed his face away from him before turning his attention back to the three, who were trying their hardest not to laugh.

“Shut up, that is not true. I don’t want to miss out on the previews” Eddie argued back as Bill looked at him and blinked.

“Of course” Stan muttered as he rolled his eyes and everyone began to laugh as Eddie crossed his arms and huffed out.

“Whatever, you all suck”

“Eddie my love” 

Eddie spun around to see Richie walking along the street, with an arm around Bev. He was wearing his dark jeans and Eddie’s favorite shirt on him. Okay, so Richie didn’t know it was Eddie’s favorite shirt but still. It was a long sleeved, cotton striped shirt that made Richie look extra comfy. Eddie needed to remind himself he was in public and not to gawk at the sight of Richie. He quickly looked over to Bev and smiled, and then looked back to the group. Only to make eye contact with Mike who was now smiling slightly. Eddie began to blush once more, wondering if anyone noticed his behavior. Before anyone could speak up to tease him over Richie’s comment or his staring, Mike spoke up.

“Richie and Bev, Ben bought you guys your ticket” 

Eddie sighed, grateful for the quick change of subject. He was in no mood to be teased over Richie. It was easier to brush it off before but lately it’s becoming harder and Eddie wasn’t sure he was ready to ask ‘why’. 

Bev quickly ran over to Ben giving him a side hug. “Oh great! Thank you Ben” she said smiling as she blew a kiss to other boys.

Ben couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face as Richie rolled his eyes walking over to Eddie wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him in close when he tried to step away.

“Yeah, thanks Ben my boy! Are you kids ready to go in though or do you all want to continue wasting time” Richie asked as they all looked over to him bewildered. “we are already 5 minutes late” 

“And whose fault is that” Stan said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, clearly it’s everyone else’s as I’ve been standing here waiting to go in since I’ve arrived” 

“Beep Beep Richie” Eddie chimed pushing his arm off as he headed inside as the group groaned to Richie.

“Eddie, don’t be this way” Richie said reaching out to the empty air where Eddie was “he just slipped through my fingers” 

“Come on lover b-b-boy” 

“Don’t let Eddie hear you say that Bill” Bev said laughing following them in.

“Bleh” Stan set up his face causing Mike to laugh as they followed the others inside the theater.

*

Eddie was trying to look everywhere but directly at the screen. He looked over to Richie, who was stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Popcorn falling from his mouth back into the container or onto the floor. Eddie scrunched up his nose, looking back at the screen away from the mess sitting beside him. Only he turned just as the killer popped up behind the person and the ominous tone echoed through the theater.

Eddie jumped out of his seat the moment ichie was handing the popcorn to him causing the popcorn container to fly out of his hand. The popcorn scattered all over the people in the row in front of them. Eddie quickly sunk in his seat wishing he were invisible as Richie smiled to the few people who had turned around.

“Sorry, buttery hands, it just slipped right out. Please help yourself to the popcorn on your laps.” 

The people glared at Richie, who just kept smiling so eventually turned around causing the losers to laugh at the scene. 

Eddie, from the corner of his eye saw as Richie looked over to him and made the effort not to meet his eyes. He however couldn’t fixate on the screen so he tried squinting his eyes to once more try and avoid looking directly at the movie. 

“You know Eds; if you were going to freak out so much, we didn’t have to watch this movie” Richie whispered in his ear, teasing him.

“Shut up Richie” Eddie said looking over to see him inches away from his face. “I’m umm...I’m not afraid of this movie, okay. We’ve literally lived a horror movie, remember” Eddie whispered back seeing as Richie slightly lost his smile as he sat back and nodded. Eddie felt kind of bad bringing up what happened that summer a couple years ago. They all agreed to never bring it up, that the best thing was to just have normal fun summers from now on. As denial is always the healthy option. “Look, all I’m saying is I’m not...WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT” Eddie screamed out as he glanced over to the screen causing all the losers to look over to him. They all began to laugh at his reaction as Eddie looked over to them and rolled his eyes. “Shut up” he said as they sat back turning their attention back to the screen. Eddie looked to the screen somehow feeling a bit embarrassed over his reaction. Sure he wasn’t that big of a fan of horrors but he never freaked out so much with them. He felt like an idiot. 

Suddenly though a hand gently grasped onto his, he quickly looked over to see Richie, though staring at the screen, he had a small knowing smile on his face. Eddie looked back down to their hands and intertwined their fingers, then looked back to the screen and sat back. He still jumped a few times but he definitely felt more at ease holding onto Rich. He just needed to keep reminding himself that this was just Richie being his best friend and nothing more. He just knew Eddie needed to be comforted and there was nothing more to it.

*

Eddie followed the group out of the theater as they all laughed and joked about the movie. Each explaining what their favorite part of the movie was. His mind however just kept going to Richie. Why would he have intertwined their fingers? He shouldn’t have done that. What kind of idiot does something like that?

“Hey Eddie, wh-wh-what was your favorite part” Bill asked looking to Eddie.

Eddie looked up to Bill and smiled “the end” he muttered as Richie looked to him giving him an odd look as the others laughed.

“Aww Eddie” Bev said walking over to him, pulling him into a hug “Next time we will see a comedy”

“Or a Disney movie” Ben shouted out as Mike and Stan looked to him while Bev nodded looking back to Eddie. Eddie just smiled, nodding at them.

“Sounds good”

“Okay, well this was great. See you losers later” Stan said quickly, waving quickly as he walked towards his bike leaving the group behind.

“Oh Stanny, always keeping his goodbye’s short and sweet” Mike said as Bill nodded “but he’s right, I gotta catch my bus before I’m stranded. See you all”

“M-M-Mikey don’t forget…”

“The Barrens tomorrow, I know” Mike said waving to the others.

“Bev, my wife. I wish I could walk you home but alas you are staying on the opposite side of town from me and I’m too lazy to walk so far. I will however have these two strapping young men make sure you get home safely” Richie said grabbing Ben and Bill by the arms and pushing them forward. 

“Oh Richie, my husband. How lucky am I that I have you” Bev chuckled ruffling his hair as she then looked to the other two “You boys ready?”

“Y-Y-Yes. Let’s go” Bill said shaking his head at Richie as he looped Bev’s arm into his. “Bye Eddie”

“Bye guys, see you tomorrow” Ben said to Eddie and Richie and then turned as Bev held out her other hand waiting for him to take it. Eddie and Richie watched as they began walking away getting caught up in their own conversation, laughing at one another. 

“Do you think he’ll ever tell her” Richie asked looking over to Eddie. 

“Huh, who, what?” Eddie asked looking to Richie confused.

“Ben, do you think he’d ever tell her he loves her.” Richie questioned looking at the group.

Eddie looked to Richie then back over to his friends. “Would you?” 

“I tell Bev I love her all the time.” Richie said over to Eddie flashing dorky smile.

“No, I mean if you were in love with one of us” Eddie stated as he headed over to their bikes. “Would you say something...to us...that person?”

“Do you want to walk?”

“Huh” Eddie said looking up from his bike as Richie walked over to him.

“Home, do you want to walk home?” Richie asked once more smiling over to Eddie. “Instead of riding, the bikes...It’s a nice night out. I wouldn't mind enjoying a stroll before the cold weather destroys our warm summer days.” Richie said looking over to Eddie. 

Eddie looked to him and then clipped his helmet back onto his bike handle. “That sounds great Rich”

“Well Eds my love, lets go” Richie said smiling at him as Eddie pushed his bike forward muttering a quick ‘shut up’ as Richie walked beside them both heading down the street.

Eddie wondered if he should ask the question again, but then thought against it. Maybe things were better left unsaid.


	2. Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
Here is another chapter  
Each chapter is going switch between Richie’s and Eddie’s POV...some may have a couple of Richie chapters in row and vice versa though. With a random chapter featuring some of the other losers. But the story mostly is Reddie centric.

Richie and Eddie walked down the street, pushing their bikes along in comfortable silence. Richie was happy he made the decision to walk, it was a great night out. The stars were shining and the moon was bright. He could already tell that the tension from the movie was washing away for Eddie. Finally seeing him able to relax. 

Richie however wanted to talk to Eddie about what happened. He wanted to be sure Eddie was going to be okay. Eddie allowed Richie to hold his hand for half of the movie, for God’s sake. He didn’t want to be the reason why bad memories resurfaced from _that_ summer.

“So Eds, you want to talk about it?” Richie asked glancing over to Eddie, realizing a little to late he pulled him away from some deep thoughts.

“Okay, 1. Don’t call me Eds.” Eddie stated as Richie smirked over to him. “And 2. Talk about what exactly?” 

Richie looked down to the road and shrugged. He could tell that Eddie was already starting to panic, so Richie knew Eddie had something on his mind he didn’t want to talk about. Richie just couldn’t help but wonder if it was just that Eddie didn’t want to talk about that summer, or if there was something more. 

“Look Eddie, I don’t want to push anything…” Richie started only for Eddie to quickly interrupt him.

“Okay, well don’t…We don’t need to push anything...Even though I’m not sure what you’re talking about and I...”

“Eddie breathe” Richie said smiling over to him. “You’re so cute when you’re worried.” Eddie shot Richie a look causing him to laugh, almost losing control of his bike. Steadying his balance, Richie spoke up once more “Look Eddie, you know you can come talk to me” Eddie looked at him as Eddie looked to him “about that summer.” 

Eddie glared at Richie but Richie wasn’t going to back down. Eddie was suffering and he wasn’t going to allow him to go through this alone. Especially because of a stupid promise that they swore they wouldn’t speak of it. Eddie needed to realize Richie will always be here for him. 

“No Richie, I can’t talk about that summer, because we all promised we wouldn’t. Plus, I don’t want to talk about it.” Eddie said as he stopped pushing his bike. RI Hoe coming to a halt as he looked to Eddie. “I don’t want to talk about what we went through and what we are still going through and how terrified I am all the time about this stupid darkness that seems to be looming...That I’m terrified for the future to receive a stupid fucking call telling me….”

The panic in Eddie’s voice hurt Richie to hear and he couldn’t help but feel responsible for putting Eddie on edge. He didn’t think the horror movie would have been that big of a deal. He didn’t think it would have been a reminder of that terror two years ago. He didn’t think.

Seeing Eddie like this, well Richie did the only thing he could and let go of his bike as it crashed to the ground, grabbing Eddie and pulling him into his arms. Only hearing Eddie’s bike crash behind them.

“Okay Eddie okay, I didn’t mean for this to bring up bad memories. I’m sorry. I didn’t know...I didn’t think...I just wanted a movie where we could jump at the stupid jump scares and make fun of the stupid decisions people made before they die…I just wanted the fear for once to seem ridiculous” Richie muttered pulling Eddie closer against him. 

He could feel Eddie tense and he wondered if he should let him go, but then Eddie slowly relaxed as he wrapped his arms around Richie waist. Richie couldn’t help but feel relieved as Eddie hugged him tighter.

“It was dumb when they decided to check out the dark basement all alone, when they heard those weird noises” Eddie exclaimed causing Richie to laugh.

“Right” Richie said as he pulled away from Eddie. Trying to not show how much that hug meant to him. How much everything Eddie did, meant to him. Shifting on his feet, Richie cleared his throat “I’m sorry, it’s just, it’s fucking summer and we are supposed to enjoy it and be kids. Time is going and soon enough we won’t be kids anymore...”

“Please Richie, even when you’re forty you’ll still be a child” Eddie interjected smiling at Richie.

“Aww, well aren’t you the sweetest” Richie said in a southern girl accent picking up his bike watching as Eddie picked up his own. Richie knew at this moment, no matter what he’d always protect Eddie. Whether from a killer clown or a stupid horror film.

“What” Eddie said looking to Richie oddly as Richie quickly looked away shaking his head.

“You know I’ll always be around to protect you right” Richie stated glancing over to Eddie to see his eyes soften. Before Richie allowed that statement to truly sink in and expose himself however, he spoke up once more. “Just like I was there to protect you through that terrifying movie” 

“Oh shut up” Eddie said rolling his eyes pushing his bike as he walked away. Richie laughed out loud pushing his bike, hurrying to catch up to Eddie, falling into a comfortable silence.

“I can’t believe that summer is almost over” Eddie spoke up once again, looking up to the nights sky. 

Richie glanced over to Eddie, as he nodded, hoping Eddie wouldn’t push this topic anymore.

“I can’t believe Bev will be off again and Ben is moving away.” Eddie said looking over to Richie in bewilderment.

Richie nodded losing his smile. “I know. Tomorrow may be the final time all seven of us are together”

“Hey come on, Stan’s our residential downer” Eddie said, surprised by Richie’s comment and how sad he looked. “Besides we’ll be together soon enough, summer will come along and Bev and Ben will return again and we will be together once more”

Richie looked at Eddie giving a sad smile. “Not next year” 

“What do you mean?”

“Bev and her aunt are moving out of state...she told me this may be her last summer here for a while” Richie said as he heard Eddie mutter our a ‘what’. “That’s why we were late, she was telling me the news. She’s going to tell everyone tomorrow. And haystack is moving to a different planet” 

“Rich...he’s moving to Idaho” Eddie said looking over Richie as he shrugged. 

“Yeah, which might as well be Pluto” Richie exclaimed “my point is, sure it was easy for Bev to come back as she was a couple towns away but now...They’re both going to be far away from here and the longer you stay away from here, the less reason to return” Richie sighed then shot a sad smile over to Eddie “We better make tomorrow count” 

Richie looked ahead, not looking over to Eddie, afraid that he may actually start to cry. Suddenly he heard Eddie speak up.

“Bet you I can beat you to my house” Eddie stated as Richie looked over to him.

Richie was surprised by the quick change of topic, but he wasn’t upset about it. This was Eddie’s way of cheering him up and he was so grateful Eddie knew him so well. He knew when to push and when to back off. How was Richie not to fall in love with his best friend.

“Come on Eds, I am much taller than you, I will have double the pedal power over you”

“Well I’m lighter, so I have speed on my side.” Eddie said grinning at him. “Come on, unless Richie Tozier is afraid of losing”

“Alright, you know what?” Richie said looking at Eddie only to smile widely “Go” 

Richie hopped on his bike pedalling away hearing as his friend yelled at him for cheating. He couldn’t help but laugh even harder. 


	3. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all here is another Chapter!  
It’s Ben’s POV so hopefully you enjoy it.  
Working on the next chapter so maybe I can get that one up soon!!

Ben followed Richie and Eddie down through the Barrens to their clubhouse. They haven’t been to the clubhouse in a while and to Ben it seemed somewhat fitting that his last day in Derry would be spent there. 

It was all thanks to him that they even had this safe place. A place where they could go to get away from terrible parents or to hide out from unwanted bullies. A place they knew, that whoever came through the hatch would be a friendly face. He truly couldn’t think of a better place to be with his best friends.

Stumbling over a bit of loose pebbles, Ben glanced up to see Eddie and Richie a few feet ahead, bickering with one another. Ben wasn’t proud but he had tuned them out for a bit, not truly remembering what they were arguing over now. He didn’t feel bad about that though because when those two started, who knew when it would stop. He remembered asking Stan once if they ever stopped. Stan simply told him to learn how to tune them out because that was easier than trying to get involved. This was just Richie and Eddie and even though they were older, clearly there were just things you never grew out of. Ben couldn’t help but smile at them. Here they were gathering for his last day and they could still get lost in their own little bubble.

He had always admired their relationship. He’s never met two people who were polar opposites but fit together so well, romantic or not. Ben however knew they were soulmates and he was willing to put money down that they would end up together. He would never voice this theory out loud though, as Eddie would have his head. Still, he was secretly rooting for them.

“Earth to haystack” Richie said looking to him with a lopsided grin as Ben snapped out of his thoughts. He realized then they were clearly waiting for him to reply to something. Ben just had no clue on what. Richie spoke up though before Ben could say anything 

“You okay Benny boy? I know with my good looks you can’t help but stare, but to be that distracted” Richie grinned wider as Ben looked at him shaking his head. “I may begin to think you like me Ben me boy”

“Shut up Richie” Eddie said smacking his arm as he looked to Ben, his eyes softening. “Are you okay Ben”

Ben quickly nodded blushing a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. He felt bad but he was sure his input wasn’t that important. “Yeah, Sorry was just lost in thought” 

“Great, we bored him so much with our conversation…” Eddie started only for Richie to interject before Ben could.

“Argument” Richie corrected as Eddie rolled his eyes.

“No Eddie, I wasn’t bored I promise” Ben started as Richie raised an eyebrow clearly not believing him. “I was just thinking of how fitting it is that my last day here in Derry, would be spent in the Barrens.” Ben said smiling at the two, leaving out the other part about Richie and Eddie. “This was where I met you all” Ben stated, clearing his throat as he tried not to get sad.

“Oh no, no tears yet haystack” Richie said walking over to him putting an arm around his shoulders. “Give us ten more seconds and then you cry to your heart's content.” Richie said, as he guided Ben over to the clubhouse’s entrance, opening it up. Ben smiled to him and nodded as he walked in, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. 

“So where is…” Ben started only for the rest of the group to jump out at him.

“Surprise”

“Jesus” Ben screamed jumping as he stumbled back against the clubhouse’s wall. Eddie and Richie quickly turned on the lanterns as the losers looked to Ben smiling widely. A banner was hung saying “goodbye Ben”, there were snacks out on a small table and balloons, all except red hung up. In the middle of the group was Mike, holding a cake.

Ben looked at everyone, and at this point couldn’t hold it back and started to cry. In a moment, arms were wrapped around him as each loser ran up to him hugging tightly. He truly had the greatest group of friends, they were his family. Ben just couldn’t believe soon he wouldn’t have them in his life anymore.

After what felt like a long time to Ben of them standing g and hugging, they all finally broken apart. Bev was wiping her eyes as Bill tried to hide his sniffle. Eddie was quick to pull out tissues, handing it out to everyone. As they all gladly accepted.

“We can’t get sad, not for Ben’s last day” Bev said looking over to Ben. “We’d have plenty time to get depressed later.” 

“Cake” Mike shouted startling everyone. “We need cake” he said once more, practically running to it. “Cake makes everyone feel better”

“Right you are Mikey. Also can I just say how I can’t believe you guys made me a cake” Ben stated, smiling to his friends as they all shared a look with one another.

“Actually we bought you a cake from the bakery.” Stan said as Ben smiled to him shrugging slightly, realizing that made more sense. “It’s also a couple days old, it was cheaper that way” 

“Stanley, don’t expose us this way” Mike said as Ben laughed. Honestly it made the cake even better to him. For them to even go through the trouble, it meant the world.

Richie looked from Stan over to Ben, clapping him on the back. “Well since that’s out, congratulations Betty on the promotion” 

Mike opened the box as Ben read the inscription and started to laugh even more. It was perfect.

“Thank you guys, I really appreciate this” Ben said as Bev handed him a piece of cake. They all sat around then, getting comfortable. Ben, Stan and Bev sat on Bean bag chairs as Bill was now in the hammock. Eddie and Richie sat on the blanket Eddie brought as Mike was now leaning against the ladder. All comfortable, sitting in a circle, enjoying cake.

“Do you guys remember when we met Ben” Stan spoke up after a moment as they all looked over to him “We were what, 100 feet away from here and out comes Ben escaping from Bowers clutches.”

“Do you remember h-h-how fast we ran to hide from Buh-buh-Bowers.” Bill said as Eddie nodded.

“I don’t even think he was chasing us anymore” Ben exclaimed, taking a bite of the cake “this is good” 

“All I remember was seeing this kid bleeding and Dr. K stepping in to save the day” Richie stated as he elbowed Eddie in the ribs.

“Yeah, before we stole bandages and cream” Stan said rolling his eyes as Eddie blushed.

“Wait, you stole it” Ben said, spitting a bit of cake out as Mike walked over and handed him a napkin.

“Ben how do you not know this” Bev exclaimed laughing as Ben shook his head.

“Maybe cause I was outside with this joker, telling me he was happy he got to meet me before I died! I was just happy when I was bandaged up and survived”

“Hey, I really did think you weren’t going to make it. You were bleeding all over and you had us four helping you” 

“Beep Beep Richie” The other losers said as Richie rolled his eyes. 

“I came to your rescue Benny” Bev said sticking her tongue out to Richie, who was quick to return the gesture as Bev just turned to smile to Ben. Who in return could feel himself begin to blush as he smiled back.

“True, if it weren’t for Bev…” Richie started but Ben interrupted. He was too eager to hear the story, especially now knowing Bev was involved.

“How did this happen? Whose plan was this? How did you all get away with it?”

“Bev distracted, as we ran out of there. It was Bill’s plan to steal and lie” Stan explained as Ben looked at him waiting for more only to realize that was all he was getting. Bev at that point stepped in.

“I used my charm to hold Mr. Keens attention while these three managed to not so subtly leave the pharmacy". Bev said smiling over to Bill, Eddie and Stan. “I’m shocked you weren’t caught”

“Mr. Keen is disgusting. I can’t believe at thirteen you were able to keep him  _ that _ distracted” Eddie said scrunching up his nose. “I mean we couldn’t have been more louder leaving and I don’t think he looked up once”

“Not all men are such gentlemen like you Eddie” Bev said reaching over and ruffling Eddie’s hair, as he smiled at her shaking his head.

“I can’t believe I never heard of this” Ben said, sitting in complete awe.

“Well of course not, you were fucking bleeding all over the place and everyone was to busy doting over Bev to speak. Plus, dude you showed us a fuck bunch of articles of missing kids. I’m surprised we kept you around”

“Beep Beep Richie” They all exclaimed as Richie raised his arms up!

“For fucks sake, Ben knows we love him” Richie stated as everyone began to laugh.

“That really felt like it was just yesterday, doesn’t it.” Mike said after the laughter had died down.

“Umm Mike, you weren’t there” Eddie said looking over to him as Mike shrugged.

“I know that, but I’m feeling left out on this fond trip down memory lane”

Ben started to laugh as the others joined in once more. Mike could only just smile at the group.

Soon enough everyone fell into a regular conversation. Sometimes breaking off into one on one conversations, only to fall back into a full group. They listened to music, played monopoly, laughed till they cried and a few more tears were shed. 

Ben was finally back sitting on a bean bag chair alone, just taking in the site of the clubhouse and his friends. 

Bev was sitting next to Stan on the blanket, head resting on his shoulder as they spoke to Bill.

Richie was fighting with Eddie over who would get the hammock next, as Mike rocked in it, reading a comic trying to ignore them.

Ben smiled to himself wanting to remember this moment. Remember a time where they were all just kids, and were happy. Something in him was telling him to appreciate the time with them because he felt a finality to this. To them. That this Summer was it for them all being together. That everything was about to change.

Ben was pulled from his thoughts when he was nudged in the side.

“Hey Bev” Ben said looking to Bev as she sat next to him.

“hey, you okay?” Bev asked smiling over at him.

“Yes of course, you?”

“Yeah” Bev said, shooting him a sweet smile as she looked around at her friends.

“Richie! It isn’t going to support your lanky ass and me anymore. I get the hammock after Mike, alone”

“You checking out my ass Eds”

“How did you even get that from his statement” Stan asked shaking his head.

“I pick and choose what I want to hear” Richie smiled over at Stan who rolled his eyes.

“D-d-don’t we know it” Bill laughed causing Richie to smirk to him.

Ben couldn’t help but chuckle at his friends, as tears threatened his eyes. He quickly blinked them away only to have Bev look over to him.

“You sure you’re okay Benny?”

Ben looked away from his friends over to Bev and just shook his head. He was sad, and he was missing everyone. Today was a great day but he was going to miss their moments together. These moments together. The moments that taught him that friendships were better than the library.

“How did you do it Bev?”

“What” 

Ben looked over to her, tears threatening his eyes once more. “Leave and be okay”

Bev reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You’re going to be okay, Ben. Hold on to these memories but you’re going to get out there and realize that there is so much to look forward to. It’s hard, but with each passing day it gets easier” Bev said as Ben looked at her. There was something strange about her tone, as if she had something she wanted to say but decided against it. Maybe because it would have hurt Ben to hear, or maybe he was just reading too much into it. 

Bev was right, there was a lot the world had to offer that was way bigger than Derry. A new slate, where strange events and missing kids didn’t have to be the be all and end all. Looking up he looked back to the group, as they all sat around talking and laughing and he began to tear up once more. Outside of Derry may have more to offer, but he knew he wasn’t going to get friends as great as these losers. That’s what made it so hard.

“I don’t want to leave Bev”

“I know Benny, I know” Bev said pulling Ben in closer for a hug. Ben was able to glance up to see Bev’s eyes become glossy and knew she was in the same boat as him. He hugged her tightly, giving her as much reassurance as she was giving him. 

They sure were going to miss all of their losers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and coming along on this journey as I need a happy ending for all these losers.


End file.
